


Realy good brownies

by fictionalabyss



Category: Superntural
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Dean goes out to get food, so you and Sam enjoy brownies you had made.Giggles follow, secrets revealed, but what will keep you from getting in shit when Dean comes back?Sam has a plan.





	Realy good brownies

You started to giggle again before turning to Sam who laid next to you on the bed. “What?” He furrowed his brow, his eyes leaving the ceiling and turning to you. “What’s so funny now?”

“Dean’s going to flip when he comes back.” You chuckled. “But hey, at least he’s bringing food, right? I’m starving. I’ll gladly let him yell at me if he brings me a burger.”

Sam laughed, his eyes shining. “He won’t yell at you.”

“He will! Or he’ll do the dad thing and be ‘ _disappointed_ ’. We’re high as fuck, Sam.”

“Hey, all we did was eat some brownies..” He was grinning. “Some really fucking good brownies, by the way.”

“Thank you, Sir.” You smiled and looked back up at the ceiling fan, watching it spin. His compliment warmed you, and you licked your lips.

“Besides. Why do you think Dean eats so much fucking pie.” He laughed.

Your eyes went wide, and you turned back to him. “No!”

“Oh yeah.”

“That little fucking hypocrite!” You laughed. “He’ll still do the dad thing, though. We both know it. The whole ‘do as I say, not as I do’ bullshit.”

“Then let’s buy ourselves some time.” His hazel eyes locking on yours.

“And how do you propose we do that Sammy? Barricade the door so he can’t get in?”

“Make it so he doesn’t want to.” You raised an eyebrow, and Sam rolled to his side and kissed you, both of you moaning gently into it.

“Genius plan.” You mumbled against his lips before your arms went around his neck and he moved over you.


End file.
